Not Only Acacia but also White Lily
by Blackcat146
Summary: Update! Hadiah jam tangan yang sama persis dengan hadiah dari Kurama, tapi warna merah? Itachi mengawal Naruto selama ini adalah perintah dari Kurama. Tapi kenapa? Sasuke tercekat. Dia tidak tahu ada kejadian seperti itu. Kejadian dimana Naruto pernah mencoba terjun bebas dari atap sekolah / AU, OOC, Yaoi, gore abal / fic kolaborasi dengan Sachi Alsace.
1. Chapter 1 : Yellow Clock

Siulan burung gereja yang bersahut-sahutan pagi ini seakan menyapa sosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang meregangkan ototnya di beranda kamar yang terletak di lantai lima gedung asrama Konoha University. Sosok berambut pirang itu membuka matanya—menampakkan iris birunya—dan tersenyum ke arah burung-burung itu seakan membalas sapaan mereka. "Selamat pagi." Oh, rupanya dia benar-benar menyapa mereka.

"Naruto, aku sudah selesai. Kau bisa pakai kamar mandinya." Sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan handuk melingkar di bahunya menyentuh pundak laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Baik, Itachi-san. Terima kasih," laki-laki bernama Naruto itu mengambil handuk yang dijemur di beranda lalu bergegas memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

"Mau mandi selama apapun, itu terserah padaku, Anak Ayam!" seru laki-laki berambut oranye kemerahan bernama Kurama pada teman sekamarnya yang sedang menatapnya tajam karena mendapat panggilan sayang dari teman sekamarnya.

"Namaku Sasuke, asal kau tahu. Dan apa kau pikir ini kamar mandi pribadimu?"

"Siapa cepat dia dapat. Apa kau tidak tahu pepatah itu, ahn?" balas Kurama sambil mengoleskan selai apel pada roti tawarnya. Sasuke mendengus tidak suka mendengar jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Kurama. "Satu lagi. Kau adalah Anak Ayam," ujar Kurama sebelum menjilat pisau roti yang tedapat sisa selai pada salah satu sisinya.

"Cih! Dasar Kyuubi."

Kurama menyipitkan matanya mendengar julukan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Tidak suka.

* * *

**Judul**

**Not Only Acacia but also White Lily**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Yellow Clock**

* * *

**Rate:**

**M**

* * *

**Main Pair:**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Itachi x Kurama**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto bukan punya kami, meski kami maunya gitu #dihajar Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Warning:**

**gore abal, AU, OOC, gaje, typo, YAOI of course :D , galau setelah UTS #curcol :D**

**Fic collab pertama saya dengan Sachii Alsace**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

Sasuke mendecih tidak suka saat melihat Naruto menempel pada Itachi, kakaknya, saat berjalan di jalan setapak di taman kampus. Sasuke memang tidak suka saat melihat siapapun menempel pada Naruto—siapapun kecuali dia. Posesif.

"Sampai jumpa, Itachi-san," Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Itachi yang sudah membelakanginya untuk menuju kampusnya karena dia ada kelas pagi ini.

Itachi mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas lambaian tangan Naruto. Tidak memedulikan banyaknya mahasiswi di sekitarnya yang berteriak histeris karena melihat Itachi dan kekerenannya itu. Terutama senyumnya yang jarang sekali kelihatan. Uchiha sulung cuma kelihatan senyum sesekali kalau sedang bersama dengan Naruto atau Kurama.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan pola kehidupan kakaknya semenjak masuk asrama. Yang benar saja, seorang Uchiha Itachi mau repot-repot mengantar Naruto setiap pagi sampai ke depan gedung Fakultas Kedokteran Hewan, sementara jarak kampus Naruto ke kampus Itachi, Fakultas Teknik, itu dua kali jarak asrama ke kampus Naruto.

Yah, meskipun Sasuke yang mahasiswa Ekobis juga mau repot-repot mengantar Naruto meski dia juga beda kampus. Tapi apa salahnya kalau itu dia yang direpotkan? Lagipula kampusnya dengan Naruto hanya berseberang jalan saja. Sekali pun jarak kampus mereka tidak sedekat itu, bahkan puluhan kali lipat jarak asrama-kampus, toh, Sasuke juga akan tetap mengantar pemuda pirang itu. Tidak ada salahnya kalau itu dia, bukan?

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya. Dia melempar senyum paling manisnya pagi ini ke pemuda raven yang selalu memasang wajah tidak tertarik itu. Flat. Datar. Tapi Naruto tahu dan bisa membaca semua emosi yang tidak tersampaikan dari wajah Uchiha bungsu.

"Suke, aku sudah sampai. Kau langsung saja ke kampusmu."

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya ditujukannya untuk Naruto.

"Suke…," Naruto merajuk karena Sasuke masih bergeming ditempatnya. Tidak beranjak untuk segera berangkat ke kampusnya sendiri.

"Aku mau melihatmu masuk dulu." Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengacak rambut pirang Naruto.

"Ck. Ya, ya, baiklah." Naruto berjalan memunggungi Sasuke untuk masuk ke kampusnya. Belum jauh dia melangkah, Naruto kembali berbalik. "Sampai ketemu nanti, Suke!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke dengan penuh semangat. Khas Naruto. Pikir Sasuke dan membalas lambaian tangan Naruto sebelum akhirnya dia juga berbalik menuju kampusnya sendiri.

Jas putih yang dipakai Naruto berkibar-kibar karena si pemakai berlari terburu-buru di lorong-lorong kampus. Sesekali Naruto menatap jam tangan kuning, hadiah dari Kurama, dengan khawatir. Telat. Sial! Harusnya dia tadi benar-benar mengecek jadwal praktikumnya hari ini. Dia lupa kalau kemarin para asisten praktikum meminta untuk memajukan jadwal praktikum hari ini.

Naruto langsung membuka pintu geser salah satu ruangan tepat setelah dia berbelok di ujung lorong. "Maaf, saya terlambat!" katanya terengah-engah sehabis berlari.

"Tidak apa, kau boleh masuk. Lagipula kita belum memulai praktikumnya." Kata kepala asisten praktikum yang sudah dikenal Naruto dengan baik. Gaara, manusia yang se-tipe dengan Sasuke, tidak banyak bicara dan sedikit ekspresi. Naruto dan Gaara sudah berteman akrab sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke saling kenal. Mungkin dari Gaara inilah Naruto bisa membaca emosi-emosi yang tidak ditunjukkan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Gaara harusnya berada pada tingkat yang sama di perkuliahan, tapi karena Gaara yang cerdasnya jauh diatas rata-rata, saat ini Gaara berada tahun ke tiga. Setingkat dengan Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Terima kasih, Senpai." Kata Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk di belakang salah satu meja praktikum yang di atasnya sudah ada bahan-bahan praktikum.

"Kau ini…. Kenapa bisa sampai telat? Untung Gaara yang jadi kepala asisten hari ini." Bisik Kiba yang ada di samping Naruto.

"Yak! Aku lupa kalau jadwal praktikumnya dimajukan."

"Baka!"

"Diam kau, Kiba." Naruto manyun.

Setelah selesai menulis dan mengumpulkan laporan tentang pembedahan atas hewan kelinci yang dilakukan di praktikum kali ini, Naruto mengejar Gaara yang sudah keluar dari ruang praktikum lebih dulu.

"Gaara! Gaara!" panggil Naruto.

Gaara yang mengenal suara yang memanggil namanya dengan baik, berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Melihat ke Naruto yang sudah berhasil mengejarnya. "Kau kenapa lari-lari?"

"Hehe. Terima kasih, ya, tadi sudah membolehkanku ikut praktikum."

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Bukan masalah, aku masih bisa mentolerir keterlambatanmu."

"Kau, sih, bisa bilang begitu! Tapi kalau bukan kau yang jadi kepala asisten hari ini…," Naruto menjeda kalimatnya untuk memasang wajah bergidik, "Aku pasti sudah tamat!"

"Naruto, kau berlebihan."

"Memang begitu, kok. Coba saja kau tanyakan pada teman-temanku! Mereka bilang aku beruntung, karena telat saat asistennya adalah teman baikku. Haha."

"Kalau kau bilangnya begitu, aku jadi merasa bahwa kita sedang melakukan praktik KKN." Desah Gaara, pura-pura galau.

"Ah! Bukan begitu!" Naruto mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu, kok."

Naruto dan Gaara tertawa bersama. Hanya di depan Naruto, Gaara bisa berekspresi lebih daripada biasanya. Lagi-lagi, entah kekuatan apa yang dimiliki sang Uzumaki hingga membuat orang-orang seperti Uchiha dan Sabaku yang biasanya dingin jadi lebih hangat.

"Naruto, kau masih ingat janji untuk belajar Ekologi Hewan? Malam ini aku ada waktu, kalau kau mau…."

"Ah, malam ini ya? Aku sudah ada janji dengan mereka…."

"Mereka? Itachi-san, Sasuke-san dan Kurama?"

"Hu-um, maaf ya, Gaara." Naruto mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, memohon. "Besok malam, gimana?"

"Baiklah, tidak apa."

"Oke, aku duluan ya. Masih ada kelas, nih."

Gaara mengangguk, "Semoga _double date_ kalian lancar!"

"Wawawawawa! Jangan keras-keras, dong, Gaara…." Naruto jadi salah tingkah sendiri, wajahnya yang tan jadi memerah.

**Kuro_Chii**

"Kyuubi-nii! Kita cuma pergi semalam, kan? Ini terlalu banyak!" protes Naruto saat Kurama menambah barang-barang ke dalam tas milik Naruto.

"Perubahan rencana, perubahan rencana," kata Kurama seenaknya memutuskan, seperti dia yang seenaknya mendobrak kamar Itachi dan Naruto. "Keriput, kau nggak bilang apa-apa sama bocah rubah ini?"

"Rubah?! Kyuu-nii, kaulah yang lebih mirip dengan rubah!"

"Kyuubi! Kyuubi! Kyuubi! Berhenti memanggilku begitu! Kau lah yang siluman rubah! Lihat tiga coretan di pipimu itu!" teriak Kurama sambil mencengkram pipi Naruto dan mengarahkannya ke cermin untuk membuat Naruto melihat tiga pasang garis di pipinya.

"Sekalipun begitu, tiga garis ini nggak bisa mengalahkan kepicikanmu, Kyuu-nii…."

"Bocah sarap!" Kurama mengunci leher Naruto dengan lengannya. "L-Lepas, Kyuuh!" Entah kenapa dua Uzumaki ini malah bertengkar tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah, Kyuu. Dipanggil Kyuubi juga kedengaran manis, kok. Aku nggak keberatan," kata Itachi sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kurama. Sekarang tiga orang itu kelihatan saling berpelukan layaknya Telletubies.

"Tapi aku yang keberatan! Keriput, kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan memanggilku Kyuubi, dong!"

"Hn? Asal kau juga berhenti memanggilku keriput."

"Chi…." Kurama melepas kunciannya di leher naruto dan balik merangkul leher Itachi.

"Kurama." Itachi balas memanggil Kurama sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurama.

Naruto akan muntah kalau dia tidak menghentikan serial telenovela di depannya ini. "Hentikan kalian berdua. Jangan beradegan mesum di depanku, dong!"

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Kurama sambil berkacak pinggang. "Panggil 'anak ayam'mu sana, kalau kau jadi iri!" tambahnya lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk keluar dari kamarnya sendiri. "Keluar, keluar!" titah Kurama.

"Hei, hei, jadi gimana nih beres-beresnya? Kita jadinya pergi berapa lama? Hei!"

.

.

"Siapa yang janji kalau kita pergi jam tiga? KALIAN TAU SEKARANG JAM BERAPA?" teriak Sasuke pada tiga orang yang duduk di kursi penumpang. Dia yang menyetir mobil.

Naruto yang duduk di kursi belakang, samping Kurama, menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke tidak pernah menaikkan suaranya kecuali dia benar-benar marah sampai ubun-ubun. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka yang harusnya berangkat ke villa keluarga Uchiha jam tiga sore ternyata molor sampai jam enam sore. Sasuke tahu alasannya, apalagi kalau bukan Itachi dan Kurama yang tiba-tiba mood bercintanya muncul. Sasuke tahu itu, dia bisa mendengar desahan mereka dari kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Itachi dan Naruto. Ditambah lagi, dia tidak bisa menemukan Naruto saat itu juga. Kalian tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke yang gairahnya terpancing tapi tidak bisa menemukan pemuda pirang yang sudah jadi kekasihnya setahun ini? Dia kesal. Kesal setengah mati.

"Maaf, Suke…. Habisnya kata Kyuu-nii kita nggak jadi pergi semalam aja. Jadi aku mencari Gaara buat membatalkan janji belajar bareng besok malamnya." Kata Naruto mencoba menjelaskan, tapi sialnya alasan yang dia lontarkan justru membuat aura hitam yang berkoar di tubuh Sasuke makin pekat.

Great! Saat Sasuke ditengah gairah yang memuncak, ternyata Naruto sedang di kamar laki-laki lain! Jalan pikir Sasuke yang pendek kalau menyangkut Naruto, membuat mood-nya semakin buruk. Dia meremat setir mobilnya.

"Aku tidak mood menyetir!" Sasuke keluar dari kursi pengemudi dan membanting pintu Porsche hitam kesayangannya dengan kasar.

Itachi tersenyum iblis. Dia tahu apa yang membuat adiknya jadi uring-uringan begini.

"Santai, Anak Ayam." Kata Kurama ikutan keluar mobil lalu membuka pintu kursi penumpang di samping pengemudi yang lagi diduduki Itachi. "Chi, nyetir." Katanya singkat.

"Hn." Itachi mengangguk lalu menggeser duduknya ke kursi pengemudi dan membiarkan Kurama duduk di sebelahnya.

Setelah Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil, duduk di sebelah Naruto, Itachi menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melaju kencang.

**Kuro_Chii**

Jadwal kuliah mereka berempat free di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Karena itu, Kurama memutuskan untuk menghabiskan week end mereka di villa Uchiha yang tidak terlalu jauh. Kurang lebih satu jam perjalanan, dan mereka sampai di kawasan puncak, letak villa yang mereka tuju.

Itachi yang pertama kali turun dari mobil sambil merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil kunci pintu, kepemilikan villa itu memang dikhususkan untuk Uchiha Itachi. Tidak ada yang menempati villa besar dan megah itu, hanya para pelayan yang sesekali berkunjung untuk membersihkan villa dan dua orang satpam yang selalu stand by menjaga villa secara bergantian.

"Uwooo! Itachi-san, ayahmu benar-benar memberikan villa ini untukmu?" tanya Naruto yang terpukau melihat kemegahan villa milik Uchiha ini. Dia satu-satunya dari mereka berempat yang baru pertama kali datang ke sini. Kurama, sih, sudah beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu di sini. Kalau Sasuke, tidak perlu ditanya, dia tentu sudah tahu salah satu asset milik keluarganya sendiri.

Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengar kekaguman Naruto.

"Punyaku masih lebih besar dari ini." Komentar Sasuke.

Kurama memutar bola mata merah kehijauannya. Si Anak Ayam yang tidak mau kalah didepan kekasihnya. Ternyata dia tipe yang seperti itu.

"Benarkah? Kapan-kapan ajak aku kesana, ya, Suke!"

"Hn."

"Ada apa, Kyuu? Kau tidak mau masuk?" tanya Itachi yang melihat Kurama masih berdiri didepan pintu, sedang yang lain sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam villa.

Kurama diam, matanya menatap langit malam yang cerah berbintang. "Bosan, ya, kalau tidur di dalam kamar. Bagaimana kalau tidur di luar aja?" tanya Kurama ngaco.

"Si Kyuubi ini bicara apa sih?" Sasuke mendengus lalu kembali berjalan masuk.

"Ada apa, Anak Ayam? Kau takut, ya, kalau tidak ada induk ayammu?" sindir Kurama.

Twitch.

Sasuke baru saja mau berbalik dan menghajar si rubah merah, tapi Naruto langsung memeluk lengannya. Menahan.

"Sudahlah, Kyuu-nii. Lagipula kalau kita mau camping, kita, kan, nggak bawa peralatannya."

Secepat kilat. Kurama merebut kunci mobil Sasuke yang masih dipegang Itachi. "Kata siapa kita nggak bawa?" tanyanya dengan nada sing a song lalu berbalik menuju mobil Sasuke yang diparkir di halaman diikuti tiga orang lainnya.

Kurama membuka kunci bagasi mobil Sasuke. Dan terlihatlah perlengkapan camping yang lengkap. Naruto takjub. Itachi senyum. Sasuke cengo.

"Sejak kapan kau memasukkan barang-barang seperti ini ke bagasiku?" Sasuke terbelalak. Dia memijit pelipisnya. Rasanya hari ini dia terlalu banyak di luar karakternya. Membuatnya lelah saja.

"Nah, kita camping." Lagi-lagi Kurama seenaknya.

Kurama memegang selembar kertas yang berisi gambar denah villa milik Itachi yang digambar sendiri olehnya. Dia memimpin jalan untuk menentukan lokasi camping yang tepat, menurutnya. Di belakangnya, Itachi berjalan mengekori Kurama sambil membawa tas besar yang digendong di punggungnya. Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan agak jauh dari Itachi, Sasuke menjinjing tas yang tidak kalah besar dari yang dibawa Itachi dan Naruto memeluk peralatan-peralatan, yang tidak tahu apa, yang ditaruh disatu keranjang penuh.

"Belum ketemu juga, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi sabar dengan tingkah kekasih merahnya.

"Hm." Kurama mengabaikan dan tetap fokus menentukan tempat.

"Berat nih, Kyuu-nii!" keluh Naruto. Kurama benar-benar keterlaluan, dia yang punya ide tapi dia yang paling tidak mau repot. Dia berpendapat, bahwa tugasnya mencetuskan ide dan menentukan tempat lebih berat dari mereka yang membawa barang-barang itu.

"Baiklah! Sudah ketemu! Kita camping disini!" seru Kurama.

Tanpa banyak protes, ketiga orang yang mengekori Kurama, langsung menaruh barang-barang mereka di lokasi camping yang dipilih Kurama.

"Malam-malam gini, kita masih harus di luar dan mendirikan tenda. Kenapa nggak kau jinakkan saja siluman itu, Aniki." Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti mengomel. Setelah membawa barang berat, sekarang dia dan Itachi harus mendirikan tenda. Sedang Uzumaki sulung, si pencetus ide hebat, kelihatan asyik duduk di depan api unggun, yang lagi-lagi dibuat oleh dua Uchiha, sambil memanggang marshmallow. Jangan tanya tentang Uzumaki bungsu, sejak baru datang ke lokasi camping, dia sudah ribut dengan panggilan alam yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. "Aku ingin pipis, Suke!" Dan sekarang Itachi sedang menyuruh adik iparnya itu untuk keluar dari area kebun yang seluas hutan dan kembali ke villa.

"Uh! Leganya…." Kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Kau cepat sekali?"

"Oh! Aku nggak kembali ke villa, kok," jawab Naruto sambil menyengir lebar.

"Lalu?"

"Aku pipis di situ." Naruto menunjuk salah satu pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari lokasi mereka saat ini.

"Baka! Kenapa kau pipis disitu?!" Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya jadi menabrakkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto.

"Ittai!" Naruto mengusap dahinya yang berdenyut. "Habisnya…. Aku, kan, nggak ingat jalan ke villa dan aku udah nggak tahan, Teme!" Naruto manyun.

"Dobe! Kau nggak boleh sembarangan seperti itu! Memangnya tidak ada yang mengajarimu untuk tidak buang air sembarangan saat di hutan?!"

"Kenapa kau memarahiku, sih?!"

"Ck! Kenapa, sih, kalian ribut!" bentak Kurama. "Apa yang kau ributkan, sih, Anak Ayam? Memangnya bakal ada apa kalau pipis di hutan? Bakal ada hantu?" Kurama tertawa mengejek. "Uchiha masih percaya begitu, ya?"

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Kurama. Dia bukan berpikiran tentang hantu. No way. Dia cuma was-was kalau di hutan ini ternyata ada orang selain mereka berempat dan punya hobi untuk mengintip orang. Dia tidak mau ada orang selain dia yang melihat Naruto sedang membuka celananya.

"Kyuu, jangan mengusili adik iparmu terus. Aku juga tidak mau kau pipis sembarangan seperti itu." Kalimat terakhirnya itu sukses membuat Kurama melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Itachi.

"Kau galak sekali, Kyuu." Komentar Itachi sambil memiting tangan Kurama yang berhasil ditangkapnya sebelum membuat bonyok wajahnya.

"Kau diam saja, keriput!"

Itachi mengecup bibir Kurama singkat sebelum dia melepas pitingannya pada tangan Kurama.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah melihat adegan singkat itu.

"Eh? Kemana jamku?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat lengan kirinya yang biasanya dipakaikan jam kuning dari Kurama. Naruto merogoh-rogoh semua saku bajunya tapi nihil.

"Kau melihatnya, Suke?"

"Hn."

"Aishh…." Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Mungkin kau menjatuhkannya saat buang air tadi." Kata Itachi.

Naruto berjalan menuju pohon besar yang tadi dijadikannya toilet emergency sambil menyusuri jalan yang dilewatinya. Siapa tahu jatuh dijalan. Sasuke menemani Naruto dengan berjalan di sampingnya. Berjaga-jaga agar Naruto tidak tersesat, meski ini masih di wilayah Uchiha.

"Hati-hati." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto hingga membuat Naruto jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Suke, jangan menggodaku."

"Kau hampir menabrak pohon, Dobe."

**Kuro_Chii**

"Aku nggak nemuin jamku dimana pun!" Naruto berteriak untuk ke sepuluh kalinya, tidak, sebelas atau dua belas? Entahlah, dia sudah berkali-kali mengulang kalimat itu dengan wajah hampir menangis.

"Ck! Berisik! Jam biasa aja, nggak usah dibesar-besarin, deh, cengeng!" Kurama nimpuk wajah Naruto dengan bantal yang dipeluknya. Sekarang mereka sedang tidur di dalam tenda. Harusnya tidur, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang sanggup memejamkan mata karena Naruto yang terus ribut soal jam tangannya.

"T-Tapi, itu dari Kurama-nii!" Naruto benar-benar serius kali ini hinga dia berhenti memanggil Kurama dengan Kyuubi.

"Terus kenapa? Kau hilangkan juga aku nggak rugi, kok!"

Sumpah! Nih, bocah pirang padahal mengakunya sudah jadi mahasiswa tapi kelakuannya tidak beda jauh dengan anak TK! Ketiga orang yang ada di tenda yang sama dengan Naruto, menggeleng prihatin.

"Salah Kurama yang ngajakin camping, nih!" Naruto nunjuk-nunjuk Kurama yang tidur di sampingnya. Posisi mereka saat ini, Sasuke paling kiri, lalu Naruto, Kurama, terakhir yang paling kanan Itachi.

"Kok, kau jadi bicara nggak sopan gitu! Pake nyalah-nyalahin segala lagi!" Kurama mana mau disalahkan. "Salahmu yang pake kebelet pipis segala!"

"Yang kayak gitu mana bisa ditahan…." Naruto manyun. Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi pengen melahap Naruto saja. Coba saja tadi membangun dua tenda. Pikir Sasuke mulai bermesum ria.

"Besok pagi kita cari lagi, Naruto. Pasti ketemu, kok, tenang saja." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang menenangkan. Meski di dalam hati Itachi sudah dongkol. Kenapa juga dia mesti repot-repot bikin tenda yang sempit dan dipakai berempat? Sudah tidak bisa iya-iya dengan Kurama, ditambah Naruto yang terus-terusan teriak tentang jamnya. Dia jadi kesel juga sama Sasuke yang tadi mengatainya untuk menjinakkan Kurama, sedang Uchiha bungsu itu tidak bisa mendisiplinkan rubah kuningnya!

Semakin larut, otak Uchiha semakin berbahaya!

.

.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Merasa ada yang menusuk-nusuk pipinya pelan. "Kenapa, Naru…." Ada apalagi dengan Naruto? Belum puas kah dia membuat keributan semalaman hingga membuat semua orang akhirnya jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan, ahn?

"Ssstt…."

"Itachi?" Sasuke terkejut melihat kakaknya yang membangunkan dia dengan memakai jaket tebal lengkap dengan senter. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari jam Naruto." Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Hah? Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja." Itachi jadi kesal. "Sebenarnya siapa yang kekasih Naruto? Kenapa aku yang jadi lebih peduli?"

"Tsk! Urusai." Gerutu Sasuke. "Apa salahnya kalau Naruto membuang hadiah dari orang lain selain hadiah dariku?"

Astaga! Itachi jadi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau tau, kalau itu bukan hadiah dari Kurama, aku juga tidak mau repot." Meski Kurama mengatakan hal kejam tentang ketidak-peduliannya dengan hadiah darinya yang dihilangkan Naruto, tapi Itachi tahu, pemuda angkuh itu hanya tidak mau terlihat sedih dan kecewa. Karena itu tampak lemah bagi Kurama.

"Sifat posesifmu itu keterlaluan." Kata Itachi setelah dia dan Sasuke berada di luar tenda, meninggalkan dua Uzumaki yang tidur lelap.

"Kau harus perlahan dan sabar untuk membuatnya hanya bergantung padamu." Lanjut Itachi saat Sasuke tidak merespon apa pun. "Memaksakan kehendak hanya akan jadi hal yang fatal. Kau masih belum dewasa, Sasuke."

"Berhentilah bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya, Aniki."

"Kau tahu, aku memang tahu segalanya."

"Tsk!"

Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba hingga membuat Itachi yang berjalan di belakangnya menabrak punggungnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku menemukannya."

"Hn? Jam Naruto maksudmu?"

Sasuke membungkuk untuk mengambil jam kuning yang tergeletak di atas dedaunan kering.

"Iya, tapi ini…. Benar-benar parah. Apa yang harus kita katakan padanya?" tanya Sasuke yang miris menatap nasib jam kuning yang dipegangnya. Kacanya pecah seperti diinjak berulang kali.

"Kau tidak merusak jam ini karena kesal dengan Kurama yang memberikannya, bukan?" Itachi agak ragu.

"Kau pikir aku gila, ahn?" dia tidak akan sebegitunya membenci Kurama, apalagi Kurama sudah dicap milik Itachi. Kurama bukan saingan lagi untuknya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik dia menganggap ini hilang saja." Kata Sasuke sambil menyimpan jam itu ke saku jaketnya.

Itachi mengangkat bahunya. Terserah.

Sementara itu, di dalam tenda….

"Nn…. Jamku…."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Chii: It's me, Chii! I mean Sachi Alsace. Dan ini collab pertama Chii, dengan senior Chii, tante Black Cat 146 aka Kurodoki :D. Semoga saya ngga merepotkan. Awalnya bingung nentuin gaya bahasa (bukan majas, ya) yang mau dipakai, tapi kemudian akhirnya setelah berunding ngga sampai dua menit, JENG! JENG! Jadilah~~. Entahlah, Chii disuruh mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara di sini, tapi Chii ngga tahu mau ngetik apa. Jadi ya, sudahlah.. hahaha. Yang nunggu fic Chii, yang sabar ya~~ Akhir kata… entahlah, waks :v . Enjoy this fic, Reader-san! RnR, okay? **

**Kuro: Saya nggak nyangka kalo akhirnya saya bener2 bikin fic bareng Chii. Soalnya waktu si Chii ngajakin collab, saya cuma bilang "Heh?". Terus begitu pulang ngampus si Chii langsung minjem Kyuu (laptop saya) n nulis fic sambil tanya, "Mau bikin fic apa nih?", saya jawab dg langsung "Gore." :D dan jadilah fic abal ini #curhat dg panjangnya. Padahal saya nggak berniat bikin YAOI lagi n berkutat pd friendship aja (modusnya) tapi ya…. Ya sudahlah :D Maaf ya, buat yang nungguin Red Devil Story. Mungkin bentar lagi saya update. Mungkin #kaburrr….**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to review? Nyaa~!**


	2. Chapter 2 In the Middle of Rain

**Yo, Kuro-desu! Kali ini saya yg akan ngasih sepatah dua patah kata sebelum kalian baca chapter 2 (mau di skip jg boleh kok :D ). Sebenernya saya pengen Sachii Alsace jg ikutan ngucapin sesuatu, tapi berhubung dia nggak ngirim2 apa yg mau dia ucapin n chapter 2 ini akhirnya tersendat utk update padahal udah selesai beberapa minggu yang lalu (maaf Chii, saya gg lagi nyalahin kamu kok :D )**

**Oke2, saya mau balas review dulu:**

himawari wia:

Kuro: Makasih udah bilang fic kami keren, hehe. Dukung terus author ya dg review (maunyaaaa). Ah! Chii! Ada yang tanya lemon! Fic ini mungkin bakal ada lemon asal Sachii mau nulisnya #ketawa nista. Habis sejauh ini, saya yg diminta buat nulis adegan2 kissu de-es-be. Padahal saya, kan, polos #siapkan kantung muntah.

* * *

Icha Clalu Bhgia:

Kuro: Gara2 Icha bilang SasuNaru jangan mati, malah jadi kepikiran ngebuat mereka mati deh #eh? Becanda kok XD

* * *

autumn aoki:

Kuro: Jangan-jangan…. Saya yang nginjek? OWO

* * *

Akira Veronica Lianis:

Kuro: Wah, hebat! Belum dibaca udah dibilang 'kayak'nya menarik #plok2 #tepuk tangan XD. Iya gpp, meski belum baca tapi udah review. Well, sankyu~

* * *

Yamaguchi Akane:

Kuro: Iya, kalo gg disilang nanti authornya kerepotan bikin lemon mulu XD, nggak disilang aja ItaKyuu tetep panas #eh? Apa nih? Si Kyuu satu jurusan plus seangkatan sama Itachi.

Kyuu: Heh, Kuro-baka, ada yang tanya ttg Red Devil Story tuh!

Kuro: Ah, iya, saya udah tulis kelanjutannya tapi belum selesai. Gomen saya lelet XD

Naru: Minta maafnya jangan sambil ketawa dong!

* * *

**Thanks untuk kalian yang sudah baca dan me-review, nge-fave, nge-follow fic ini. Bagi kami semua itu merupakan dukungan untuk ngelanjutin fic ini.**

**Well, enjoy this chap~**

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya, pagi ini Naruto sudah bangun meskipun burung-burung belum bercicit. Biasanya di hari libur seperti ini dia baru akan meregangkan tubuhnya saat matahari sudah tinggi, atau kalau perutnya sudah berbunyi. Naruto berbekal jaket tebal menyusuri area di sekitar villa Uchiha. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Dimana jamku?"

* * *

**Judul**

**Not Only Acacia but also White Lily**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**In the Middle of Rain**

* * *

**Rate:**

**M**

* * *

**Main Pair:**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Itachi x Kurama**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto bukan punya kami, meski kami maunya gitu #dihajar Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, gaje, typo, YAOI of course :D , galau setelah UTS #curcol :D**

**Fic collab saya dengan Sachii Alsace**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan meraba-raba tempat di depannya, mencari sesuatu yang empuk. Perut Naruto tentu saja, apalagi? Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya saat tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia cari. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, rasa kantuk akibat mencari jam Naruto benar-benar membuat kelopak matanya terasa berat.

"Naru?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia tahu kalau Naruto pasti keluar dari tenda pagi-pagi karena ingin mencari jam tangannya yang hilang. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya saat membayangkan reaksi Naruto kalau tahu jamnya sudah hancur seperti ini. Sasuke bangun dari posisinya tanpa memedulikan kalau langsung berdiri setelah bangun tidur bisa membuat tekanan darahnya turun.

"Mau kemana Anak Ayam itu?" gumam Kurama yang melihat Sasuke keluar dari tenda.

"Mungkin mencari Naruto," jawab Itachi yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau ngelindur, Chi?" Kurama melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Itachi. Tidak mendapatkan respon apapun, Kurama menyimpulkan kalau Itachi memang mengigau. Kurama yang iseng pun menyentuh wajah Itachi dan meraba-rabanya. "Lihat keriputmu ini!" Kurama terkikik saat menyentuh sesuatu yang biasa disebut Kurama sebagai keriput Itachi.

"Eh?" Secara tiba-tiba Itachi melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Kurama dan menariknya ke pelukannya. Kurama terjatuh di atas tubuh Itachi. Menindihnya.

"Kau ini bangun atau ngelindur, sih, Keriput?!" berontak Kurama, berusaha lepas dari dekapan Itachi.

"Hn." Itachi masih memejamkan matanya dan melesakkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kurama.

"Kau bangun! Kau pasti sudah bangun! Lepas!"

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kurama. "Pagi, Kyuu." Itachi melemparkan senyuman selamat paginya.

"Ck! Lepas, ah!"

"Hn." Itachi menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Kurama lagi, menarik Kurama semakin merapat padanya.

.

.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "ASTAGA! DIMANA JAMKU?!" Teriakan Naruto membuat hewan-hewan yang ada di sekitarnya terkejut dan langsung berlarian menjauhi sumber suara. Naruto membalikkan badannya dan terus berjalan di dalam hutan buatan milik keluarga Uchiha. Naruto yang sudah lelah berjalan mendudukkan diri di atas batu besar berwarna hitam di bawah sebuah pohon gingko yang sepertinya sudah cukup tua.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin pagi yang menerpa wajahnya. Terasa damai sekali. Sesaat Naruto bisa melupakan rasa lelah karena berkeliling sejak tadi hanya untuk mencari jam tangan yang sangat penting baginya. Ya, hanya sesaat. Karena setelahnya dia langsung membelalakkan matanya karena mengingat suatu hal yang sangat penting.

"Etto…." Naruto melihat ke sekeliling. Rasanya kemarin dia tidak lewat jalan ini. "Sepertinya… aku tersesat," gumam Naruto sambil berdiri dan kembali melihat sekelilingnya.

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke tenda karena merasa sudah waktunya perutnya untuk diisi dengan makanan. Naruto pun berjalan ke arah utara meninggalkan batu besar itu.

"Err.., sepertinya ini tempat yang tadi," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat melihat batu besar di hadapannya. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati helaian merah muda gingko berguguran karena terpaan angin. "Ini memang tempat yang tadi." Naruto kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil arah barat kali ini karena dia barusan muncul dari arah timur.

Naruto berjalan dengan sedikit rasa was-was kali ini. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau dia kali ini muncul di tempat itu dari arah selatan, maka sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa dia benar-benar tersesat. Naruto terus berjalan dan menandai jalan yang sudah dilewatinya kali ini.

"AARGH!" Naruto berteriak frustasi saat dia melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sebuah batu besar dan pohon gingko. Naruto benar-benar tersesat sesuai dugaannya barusan. Kali ini dia muncul dari arah selatan batu besar tadi.

SRAK! SRAK!

Naruto membalikkan badannya saat mendengar gemerisik dari arah semak-semak di belakangnya. "Siapa?" tanya Naruto memastikan siapa yang menimbulkan bunyi barusan.

Karena tidak mendengar suara lagi, Naruto menyimpulkan kalau itu barusan mungkin suara semak-semak yang terkena hembusan angin. Naruto berniat membalikkan badannya lagi saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemerisik dari arah semak-semak lagi. Naruto melihat siluet yang cukup besar dari ujung matanya.

Sekelebat bayangan yang ditangkap mata Naruto bergerak cepat mendekat ke arahnya. Mendengarkan instingnya yang mengatakan kalau sosok di belakangnya berbahaya, Naruto segera berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Naruto terus berlari karena merasa sosok tadi mengejarnya. Gemerisik suara semak-semak semakin berisik. Tidak salah lagi, sosok itu pasti mengejarnya di antara semak belukar di sisi jalan yang dilewatinya. Kalau Naruto memotong area semak belukar itu, maka sosok itu pasti akan menangkapnya.

Lari. Lari. Lari.

Tenaga Naruto mulai terkuras karena terus berlari dari sosok yang belum jelas wujudnya itu. Sebenarnya, dia sudah kelelahan sejak tadi karena terus berkeliling hutan mencari jam tangannya. Kaki Naruto terasa sangat berat dan dia mulai merasakan kalau betisnya mulai kaku sedangkan persendian lututnya terasa lumer. Naruto menghentikan derap langkahnya saat merasa dia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga dan nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan sama sekali.

"Siapa di sana?! Keluar!" seru Naruto dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal.

SRAAAK! Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat merasa sosok yang mengejarnya melompat keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tidak merasakan adanya ancaman dari pengejarnya yang hanya bergeming, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya.

"Ru-rusa?!" Naruto terkejut saat melihat si Pengejar yang ternyata adalah hewan berkaki empat dan bertanduk.

"Haah…! Kupikir kau manusia. Atau setidaknya harimau," ujar Naruto penuh nada kelegaan. "Sepertinya aku makin masuk ke dalam hutan," Naruto mengusap keringat di dahinya. "Bagaimana caraku untuk kelu.. ." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang dingin menutupi matanya.

Suara Naruto tercekat. Dia terkejut setengah mati. "S-Si…." Lidahnya kelu hingga dia tidak sanggup berbicara atau pun berteriak.

Entah mendapatkan tenaga dari mana, tiba-tiba secara refleks, tubuh Naruto bergerak memutar, sikunya melayang untuk menghajar sosok yang sekarang berdiri rapat di belakangnya.

"OUCH!" Siku Naruto berhasil mengenai ulu hati dari sosok yang ada di belakangnya. Secara refleks juga, sosok itu melepaskan tangannya yang barusan menutup mata Naruto untuk memegang bagian yang terkena siku Naruto.

"SUKE!" teriak Naruto begitu melihat Sasuke yang ternyata adalah sosok di belakangnya dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. "Kau mau membuatku mati karena serangan jantung, ya, Teme!" protes Naruto karena bercandanya Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan dan membuat dia ketakutan hingga hampir menangis.

"Kau sendiri memukulku sekeras ini, Dobe." Sasuke meringis menahan ngilu di ulu hatinya, belum lagi Naruto yang memeluknya erat.

"Habisnya…." Naruto melepas pelukannya, "Maaf, Suke."

"Hn. Kau benar-benar ketakutan sampai berkeringat sebanyak ini?" tanya Sasuke yang memperhatikan Naruto, penuh keringat dan berantakan.

"Kupikir aku tersesat dan tadi ada yang mengejarku."

"Mengejar?"

"Iya, tapi ternyata hanya seekor rusa. Hehe."

Sasuke terdiam dan melihat ke sekililing seolah memastikan bahwa saat ini di tempat ini hanya ada dia dan Naruto. Kemudian dia beralih melihat Naruto lagi.

"Suke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto yang baru sadar, sepertinya mereka sudah berada sangat jauh dari lokasi camping. Dia pikir, dia tidak akan bisa kembali ke tenda, tapi beruntung dia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Mencarimu, tentu saja," jawab Sasuke sambil memukul kepala Naruto pelan. "Kau, kan, mudah tersesat. Dobe, kau masih mencari jam itu, kan?"

"Eh, iya! Apa kau sudah menemukannya, Suke?"

"Sudahlah, jam seperti itu akan kubelikan kalau kau benar-benar menginginkannya."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kyuubi juga sudah bilang dia tidak masalah meski kau menghilangkannya, kan?" Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan kekeras-kepalaan Naruto. Hanya karena sebuah jam tangan biasa dan dia mau berkeliling hutan dengan susah payahnya.

"Itu berharga buatku."

"Ck! Kalau itu hadiah dariku, apa kau akan mencarinya sampai seperti ini juga, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa kau mesti tanya begitu?"

Sasuke mendesah, "Ayo kita kembali." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Lepas! Aku masih mau mencari jam itu!"

Sasuke tidak melepas genggamannya dari tangan Naruto seperti yang diinginkan pemuda itu dan masih menarik Naruto untuk kembali ke tenda.

"Suke!"

"Kau bukan mencarinya! Kau hanya membuat dirimu tersesat!"

Naruto terdiam, wajahnya tertunduk dalam-dalam. Sasuke berhenti menariknya dan berbalik untuk menghadap ke Naruto. "Kurama-nii itu jarang memberiku hadiah… dan jam itu… aku ingin menyimpannya baik-baik. Aku…."

Sasuke memeluk Naruto. "Aku mengerti," kata Sasuke sambil membelai rambut pirang Naruto. "Tapi kalau kau bertidak ceroboh seperti ini, aku tidak bisa berhenti khawatir."

Naruto terbelalak, dia terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Benar. Dia harusnya tidak bersikap kekanakkan seperti ini. Lagipula Kurama sudah bilang tidak masalah. Jam itu penting, tapi ada hal-hal lain yang juga penting. Seperti…. Sasuke?

Naruto melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Uchiha bungsu. Mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis di bibir sang Uchiha.

"Maaf, Suke."

Sasuke tersenyum, senyuman hangat yang hanya ditujukan untuk Naruto.

"Hn."

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju tenda dengan saling menautkan jemari mereka.

.

.

"Oh, kalian sudah kembali?" tanya Itachi yang sedang berusaha menghidupkan api di atas tumpukan kayu bakar yang dikumpulkannya. Keinginan Kurama yang tidak terduga-duga memang sering membuatnya harus kerja keras dan ekstra sabar, seperti berusaha membuat sarapan di atas kayu bakar, sedang di villanya sudah ada pelayan yang datang dan akan menyiapkan sarapan yang enak. Itachi sudah menghubungi para pelayannya kalau dia dan tamu-tamunya mengadakan camping di sekitar villa.

"Hn." Sasuke langsung duduk begitu sampai di lokasi camping. Capek. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto bisa tersesat sampai sejauh itu dari tenda.

"Hutan buatan ini benar-benar luas, ya. Bahkan ada rusanya juga." Naruto ikutan duduk di samping Sasuke sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Chi, aku lapar." Kata Kurama yang baru keluar dari tenda. "Makanannya belum jadi?"

"Ini akan lama. Apa kau mau kembali ke villa saja?" tawar Itachi, dia berhenti dengan kegiatannya menusuk-nusukkan daging yang dibawa Kurama dan melihat ke arah kekasihnya.

"Sayang sekali kalau harus kembali ke villa. Kita, kan, lagi camping." Kurama mendekat ke Itachi dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Hey, kalian berdua darimana saja?" tanya Kurama sambil menatap tajam pada dua orang yang duduk berseberangan dengannya dan Itachi.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan, kok." Jawab Naruto bohong. Kalau dia bicara yang sebenarnya tentang mencari jam tangan, Kurama sepertinya akan berteriak marah padanya.

"Hm? Tidak berguna. Cepat bantu Keriput bikin sarapan, aku lapar." Kata Kurama bossy, lalu berbalik mau meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Mandi." Jawab Kurama singkat dan berjalan ke arah danau buatan kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka mendirikan tenda. "Makanan harus sudah jadi saat aku kembali nanti, oke?"

**Kuro_Chii**

Naruto melempar ranting kecil ke dalam api unggun yang ada di hadapannya. Sekarang mereka berempat duduk melingkari api unggun. Sasuke, Naruto, Kurama dan Itachi. Sasuke bermain-main dengan senar gitar yang dipegangnya, tadi mereka sudah bernyanyi-nyanyi diiringi suara gitar dari Sasuke.

Setelah seharian berjalan-jalan mengelilingi hutan—dengan dipandu Itachi—dan selesai dengan beberapa perlombaan kecil yang mereka buat sendiri, mereka duduk-duduk santai sambil menghangatkan tubuh di dekat api unggun.

"Eh? Hujan?" Naruto merasakan setetes air jatuh ke pipinya. Dia menengadah ke atas dan melihat sekumpulan awan hitam sudah menutupi langit malam yang tadinya cerah berbintang.

"Hujan. Cepat kembali ke tenda." Kata Itachi sambil membereskan barang-barang yang ada di luar dan menutupinya seadanya agar tidak kebasahan oleh hujan.

"Padahal tadi cuacanya cerah," Naruto mengusap-usap pakaiannya yang sedikit basah.

"Cuaca di sini memang sering berubah-ubah."

"Gelap. Dimana senternya?" tanya Kurama yang mencari penerangan karena mau mengambil pakaian ganti di tasnya.

"Ini, nih." Naruto menyodorkan senter yang berada di dekatnya, "Eh, kok nggak nyala?"

"Mungkin baterainya habis." Itachi menyalakan korek yang dibawa di sakunya, lalu mengambil lilin yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Kau juga sebaiknya ganti baju, Naru. Bajumu basah."

Setelah berganti pakaian, mereka duduk melingkar lagi. Tidak seperti tadi yang mengelilingi api unggun, kali ini mereka mengelilingi api kecil dari lilin yang dinyalakan Itachi. Tenda yang mereka dirikan cukup besar untuk menampung mereka berempat sekaligus.

"Ano… sepertinya hujannya deras." Naruto melihat tenda yang mereka dirikan bergerak-gerak seperti akan rubuh. Hujan yang turun memang lebat dan berangin.

"Tenang saja, tenda ini kuat, kok." Kata Itachi menenangkan. Itachi melirik ke pemuda merah yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Wajah Kurama pucat pasi.

"Kyuu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"…." Baru saja Kurama mau menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, suaranya teredam dengan suara petir yang mengiringi turunnya hujan kali ini. Wajahnya semakin pucat saja.

"Hn? Apa siluman rubah ini takut petir?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek sambil menatap Kurama yang berusaha terlihat galak karena sindiran Sasuke.

"Diam kau, Anak Ayam!"

"Ah, iya, Kyuu-nii, kau takut petir, kan?" Naruto ingat kalau sejak kecil, Kurama memang takut dengan petir dan akan selalu diam-diam menyelinap ke tempat tidur Naruto di malam hujan deras.

Itachi tersenyum, dia merasa Kurama yang kelihatan rapuh saat ini benar-benar manis. Tangannya bergerak meraih tangan Kurama dan menggenggamnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tes keberanian saja?" ajak Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Boleh juga!" Kata Kurama yang semangatnya juga tiba-tiba kembali. Sepertinya Itachi memahami bagaimana cara membuat kekasihnya itu lupa dengan rasa takutnya.

"Hn."

"Eh? Ng-nggak mau!" tolak Naruto tegas. Kalau tes keberanian yang dimaksud adalah tantangan untuk mendengarkan cerita horror, hell no! Naruto tidak mau, tidak akan pernah mau. Saat ini mereka sedang di tengah hutan—meski hutan buatan—dan di tengah-tengah hujan lebat dengan petir saling sahut-menyahut. Bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk mengetes keberanian?

"Kenapa, Naru?" Kurama merangkul bahu Naruto sambil menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. "Kau takut…." Suara petir yang menginterupsinya, membuat wajahnya yang semangat menjadi pucat lagi. Baru saja dia mau menakut-nakuti adiknya.

"Cih! Bergaya mau menakut-nakuti," ledek Sasuke.

"Kuso…."

"Sasuke, kau duluan."

"Naru, kalau kau takut, kau bisa memelukku."

"Teme, kau mesum!" Naruto menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Kalian pernah dengar tentang makhluk yang menyerang saat," JLEGAR! Suara petir menginterupsi cerita Sasuke yang baru dimulai. "Makhluk itu…" lagi-lagi petir menyela. "Dia…" petir menyela lagi. "Korbannya biasanya takut petir." JLEGAR! Petir mengakhiri cerita Sasuke.

"Teme? Cerita apa itu?" Naruto sudah tidak menutup telinganya. Baginya, cerita Sasuke yang diinterupsi petir berulang kali itu lebih mirip dengan cerita humor.

"K-Kau sengaja, ya, Anak Ayam?!" Kurama benar-benar merapat ke Itachi. Memeluk Uchiha sulung.

"Hn? Sengaja bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti sambil bertatap mata dengan Itachi, penuh makna.

"Baiklah! Selanjutnya aku!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau tidak takut lagi?"

"Hah? Aku tidak takut, kok. Kalian, lah, yang akan kubuat ketakutan. Bersiaplah. Haha." Kata Naruto mulai sombong. "Dua hari yang lalu, saat angkatanku sedang dilantik sebagai mahasiswa baru di jurusan Kedokteran Hewan, terjadi hal yang… mengerikan!" Naruto memulai cerita dengan suara yang diperdalam, mendramatisasi.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"…. Kami terus berlari-berlari sampai kelelahan. Lalu ada satu mahasiswa yang berada tepat di sebelah toilet, bahunya dipegang oleh tangan dingin yang muncul dari dalam bilik toilet. GYAAAAAAAA!" satu-satunya teriakan yang terdengar hanya suara teriakan Naruto.

"Jadi? Itu tangan seniormu?" tanya Kurama, tampak bosan.

"Apa tangan itu menyentuhmu juga?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung meraba tubuh Naruto, memastikan Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Oh," kata Itachi yang bingung harus berkata apa atas cerita Naruto.

"Eh? Eh? Kalian tidak takut? Itu menyeramkan! Menakutkan!" protes Naruto karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka bertiga yang memasang wajah ketakutan.

"Kau sudah berusaha, Dobe," puji Sasuke tulus.

Kali ini giliran Kurama. Hujan masih lebat saat Kurama memulai ceritanya.

"…."

"Aku ingin muntah…." Naruto memegangi perutnya yang mual karena mendengar cerita horror versi Kurama. Sasuke juga tidak beda jauh dengan Naruto, mukanya sudah membiru menahan mual di perutnya.

"Lalu ususnya ditarik keluar…."

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan dia, Itachi-san!" teriak Naruto memotong cerita Kurama dan berharap Itachi menghentikannya. Sejak tadi dia dan Sasuke sudah meminta Kurama untuk tidak melanjutkan ceritanya tapi Kurama tidak mau dengar.

Cup!

"GYA! Apa yang kau lakukan, Keriput!" Kurama mengusap-usap bibirnya yang dikecup Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Menghentikanmu sesuai dengan keinginan mereka," jawab Itachi sambil senyum.

"Cih! Padahal lagi dibagian yang paling seru," gerutu Kurama.

"Sekarang giliranku." Itachi memulai.

"Orang-orang sudah membicarakan ini dari mulut ke mulut, hampir semua orang tahu dan percaya tentang kisah sepasang kekasih yang meninggal sebulan yang lalu." Itachi menjeda ceritanya, menunggu petir yang menggelegar di luar tenda, sedang Kurama langsung meringkuk menutupi telinganya.

"Hari itu mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburan mereka dengan ber-camping di salah satu hutan di kaki gunung. Sebenarnya tidak hanya mereka berdua yang saat itu pergi camping, banyak orang yang memutuskan untuk camping di lokasi yang sama seperti mereka. Tapi, saat malam tiba, malam itu hujan lebat dengan petir sahut-menyahut, mereka terjebak di dalam tenda mereka sendiri…."

"S-Seperti kita, ya?" komentar Naruto, kedua tangannya sudah melingkar erat di pinggang Sasuke.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Saat itu, salah satu dari mereka melihat sebuah tangan bergerak masuk dari pintu tenda. Tangan itu bergerak tanpa tubuh dan mencengkeram kaki si wanita. Tentu saja si wanita itu berteriak, lalu mereka berdua lari keluar dari tenda. Saat di luar, mereka tidak melihat satu pun tenda-tenda lain. Bahkan orang-orang yang sempat mereka temui sesaat sebelum hujan badai pun menghilang tanpa jejak. Karena merasa diintai dan dikejar oleh sekelebat bayangan, kedua pasangan itu pun lari dari lokasi camping lalu terjatuh ke dalam danau dan meninggal. Kabar yang beredar, arwah dua orang itu suka mengganggu orang-orang yang sedang camping dan menarik mereka masuk ke dalam danau." Itachi mengakhiri ceritanya.

"B-Bukankah ada danau di dekat sini? Yang tadi buat mandi Kyuu-nii…"

"Ah! Cerita begitu nggak bisa dipercaya!" Kurama melipat lengannya di depan dada. "Kau nggak bisa menakut-nakutiku, Keriput."

"Hn?"

"Aniki, cerita itu tidaklah terjadi di hutan di kaki gunung, bukan?" tanya Sasuke setelah lama terdiam menikmati pelukan erat dari Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Itachi mengingat-ingat cerita yang baru diceritakannya.

"Bukankah itu cerita tentang sepasang kekasih yang menyelinap ke villamu lalu ditemukan tewas di danau?"

"EH?" pertanyaan atau pernyataan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Naruto berteriak. "Mak-Maksudmu, kejadian itu terjadi di sini, Suke?" Naruto terbelalak.

"Bodoh! Cerita itu hanya karangan Keriput ini!"

SRET!

Sekelebat bayangan muncul dari luar tenda mereka.

"S-Suke… kau melihatnya?" Naruto gemetar ketakutan, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sasuke, sedang telunjuknya yang jelas-jelas bergetar hebat menunjuk ke arah bayangan yang seolah sedang mengintai mereka yang ada di dalam tenda.

"Sstt…." Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Naruto, protekif. Dia menatap bayangan di luar lalu ke Itachi secara bergantian. Itachi balas menatap Sasuke. Dia tidak merencanakan kejutan apa pun seperti ini.

"Chi…." Kurama sebenarnya tidak mau terlihat takut dengan keadaan ini kalau saja petir-petir itu berhenti sahut-sahutan. Mau tidak mau, karena tidak bisa melawan rasa takutnya terhadap petir dan kemunculan bayangan yang tiba-tiba itu memperburuk paranoidnya, Kurama memeluk Itachi erat seperti Naruto yang meminta dilindungi Sasuke.

"Siapa di luar?" tanya Itachi sengaja memperkeras suaranya agar terdengar diantara derasnya hujan.

"Tuan Muda, Anda baik-baik saja?" terdengar jawaban dari luar. Pelayan keluarga Uchiha.

"Hahh…." Mereka bernapas lega mendengar jawaban dari pelayan keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Iya, kami baik-baik saja." Itachi meminta Kurama untuk melepaskan pelukannya terlebih dahulu sebelum berdiri untuk membukakan pintu tenda, menemui pelayannya.

"Sebaiknya Anda semua kembali ke villa. Sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti sampai tengah malam." Kata pelayan yang berpakaian layaknya butler itu kepada Itachi.

"Hn." Itachi mengangguk lalu menerima dua buah payung yang dibawa oleh sang butler.

"Maaf, saya hanya membawa dua payung untuk Anda."

"Tidak apa."

Itachi menoleh kepada tiga orang lain yang berada di dalam tenda. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke villa."

* * *

**TBC**

**R n R, onegai~**

**See u**


	3. Chapter 3 A Present

Balasan review:

**Subaru Abe**

Chii: Itu kejadian emang beneran kejadian sebenarnya yang dialami Kuro, semoga feel-nya saat diceritain ulang berasa. Sip, ditunggu juga review selanjutnya ^^

Kuro: Chii bohong, itu bukan kejadian yg saya alami kok -_- Saya senang lho kalo ada yg takut dengan chap yg lalu. Berarti saya berhasil XD (padahal saya ngerasa itu abal bgt, ternyata bisa buat nakut2in jg y).

* * *

**Icha Clalu Bhgia**

Chii: nama asli saya disebut! Saya manusia transparan, Kuro.. *peluk Kuro* Kalau Kuro mau ngetik, pasti dikasih kok. Merusak jam tangan itu tindakan criminal kan, ya? *colek Kuro* Kuro jauh lebih nyeremin daripada cerita ini lol. SasuNaru mati ngga, Kuro? Seenggaknya di chapter 3 belum. Hahahaha.

Kuro: Iya collab dg Sachii, kan saya udah bilang dari awal. N si Chii ini jg udah kasih prakata(?) juga lho. Chii sabar y, ternyata kamu emang transparan XD Yeyeyeye bisa nakut2in orang lagi #seneng XD. Oke, kita liat aja y kelanjutannya gimana XDDDD Saya nakutin? Ah, nggak kok, Chii becanda nih, becanda *bawa golok mau nebas Chii*

* * *

**ViP**

Chii: Kuro~~~ *tarik Kuro*

Kuro: Aaa…. Kenapa kalo bagian lemon selalu narik saya, astaga -_-

* * *

** ana karina 12576**

Chii: Syukurlah, saya juga lega :D ini sudah lanjut ^^

Kuro: Ikutan legaaaaa XDDD

* * *

**RaraRyanFujoshiSN**

Chii: Ngga ada lemon di sini, tapi semoga adegan ItaKyuu di sini bisa sedikit menghibur XDD Chi, anterin Kyuu gih sana, ntar ada yang cemburu, loh!

Kuro: Yeyeyeye ada yg bilang serem lagi. Makasih udah suka. Chii bilang gg ada lemon tapi kayaknya saya selalu masukin adegan yg *ehem* mulu y? #wawawawa saya kan polos. Kyuu nggak akan cemburu kok, kan dia percaya sama Tachi *peluk Itachi*

* * *

**vherakim1**

Chii: ini sudah dilanjut ^^

* * *

**Yamaguchi Akane**

Chii: Kyuu, kalian ngapain? Pasti bikin adegan 17+ kan? XDD Sudah di update, enjoy it. Ganbarimasu!

Kuro: Iya, abis si Kyuu yg pelit itu *ditendang Kyuu* jarang ngasih hadiah sih. Rusanya tertarik tuh sama Naru. Sas, kamu punya saingan rusa tuh XD. Mana yg menang ya, ayam apa rusa? *diamaterasu Sasuke*

* * *

**Deviluk shin ryu**

Kuro: kelanjutannya gimana ya? Saya juga bingung nih, coba tanya Chii. Chii? Chii? Chii nggak jawab ih. Apanya yg ada? oWo ada kok, ada Naruto, ada Sasuke, ada Itachi, ada Kurama juga *digebuk masa* *bonyok*

* * *

**Guest gue**

Kuro: gue berdosa karena bikin reader jadi gila! Mohon guest-san jgn jadi gila yaaaaaa *bersimpuh* Ah, ada yg tanya lemon lagi. Saya mau minum jus lemon jadinya XDDDD Akhirnyaaa ada yg tanya juga ttg judul. Well, judulnya ini sebenernya punya makna. Acacia itu nama bunga yg punya makna secret love dan White Lily itu punya makna cinta yg dalam dan penuh duka (TT_TT). Jadi tuh kalo digabungin kira-kira begini makna judul fic ini "Bukan Hanya Cinta Rahasia tapi juga Cinta yang Dalam dan Penuh Duka". Apa ada hubungannya dengan fic ini? Tentu aja, soalnya saya n Chii berusaha membangun cerita cinta yang seperti itu. Hmmm, saya jg sebenernya gg ahli dalam menjelaskan AU n junkfic. Sebenernya Chii yg lebih tau ttg ini daripada saya. AU itu dimana cerita yg dibuat ngambil latar yg berbeda dari original ceritanya. Misalnya nih, Naruto kan settingnya ninja trus dibikin setting sekolah. Trus kalo junkfic, itu sejenis spam. Author yg cuma menyampah doang -_- Itu sepengetahuan saya sih, asal banget XD. Semoga penjelasan saya nggak menyesatkan.

* * *

Kuro: Oke, sankyu buat minna-san yg udah baca plus review cerita kami. Tetap baca n sempetin review untuk nambah semangat nulis n update kami yaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~

**Enjoy this chap ^_~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"FUWAA! Lelahnya!" Naruto langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur begitu dia dan Itachi sampai di kamar asrama mereka. Dia meninggalkan tasnya berserakan di lantai begitu saja. Mereka berempat baru kembali dari villa milik Itachi.

Itachi mengeluarkan pakaian miliknya dari dalam tas dan menatanya ke dalam lemari bajunya. Para pelayan di villa tadi sudah me-laundry semua pakaian kotor milik mereka berempat. Kemudian dia berjalan dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur miliknya yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur Naruto. "Kau lelah Naruto?" tanya Itachi.

"Hm, iya, tapi benar-benar liburan yang menyenangkan," jawab Naruto sambil memutar tubuhnya ke samping hingga menghadap ke Itachi. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Baguslah kalau kau bisa refreshing. Kau mau memakai kamar mandi?"

"Tidak, nanti saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mandi duluan."

"Hai~"

* * *

**Judul**

**Not Just Acacia but also White Lily**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**A Present**

* * *

**Rate:**

**M**

* * *

**Main Pair:**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Itachi x Kurama**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto bukan punya kami, meski kami maunya gitu #dihajar Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, gaje, typo, YAOI of course :D**

**Fic collab saya dengan Sachii Alsace**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

Drrt! Drrtt! Drrrt!

Naruto meraba-raba meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, meraih ponsel oranye yang sejak tadi bergetar.

ALARM_001

"Hm?" Naruto memicingkan matanya. Dia tidak pernah merasa memasang alarm apapun di tengah malam begini. Memang hari ini hari apa? Ada apa? Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat dan dia tidak berhasil mengingat kejadian penting apa pun untuk malam ini.

TOK TOK

Setelah alarm mengganggu tidurnya, kali ini ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuatnya benar-benar bangun. Siapa orang yang datang tengah malam ke kamarnya?

"Apa itu Sasuke?" gumam Naruto. Dia menoleh ke tempat tidur Itachi dan tidak melihat Itachi ada di situ. Diedarkannya pandangan ke seluruh kamar dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan kakak dari Sasuke itu. Itachi tidak ada di kamar. Ah, mungkin yang ada di luar kamarnya saat ini memang Sasuke yang terusir dari kamarnya sendiri. Kau pasti tahu alasan Sasuke sampai terusir.

TOK TOK

"Iya, sebentar." Naruto turun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya, tanpa mengecek terlebih dahulu siapa yang ada di luar. Lagipula ini asrama kampus yang memiliki fasilitas penjaga, tidak akan ada orang asing yang bisa seenaknya masuk tanpa izin.

"Suke." Panggil Naruto begitu dia membuka pintu dan melihat kekasihnya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Mereka menyuruhku keluar." Lapor Sasuke.

"Iya, aku tahu, kok. Hehe." Naruto menggeser tubuhnya dari pintu untuk membiarkan Sasuke masuk.

Sebenarnya Sasuke kesal kalau dia harus sering-sering ditendang keluar dari kamarnya sendiri. Tapi dia senang juga karena akhirnya dia tidur di kamar Naruto. Tapi diusir dari kamar sendiri tetap tidak terasa menyenangkan. Kenapa tidak sekalian bertukar kamar saja? Oh, andai itu memang bisa dilakukan. Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Dia benar-benar ingin bertukar kamar saja, demi kenyamanan mereka juga. Tapi pihak kampus yang sudah menerapkan sistem asrama ini tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Aku haus, jadi ingin beli minum. Kau mau titip sesuatu?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba merasa ingin minum sekaleng jus jeruk.

"Hn."

"Oke, black coffee, seperti biasa? Atau kau mau jus tomat, Suke?"

"Black coffee, saja."

Naruto meraih dua keping uang 100 yen miliknya dan bergegas keluar kamar. Mesin penjual minuman otomatis berada tidak jauh dari kamarnya, di ujung belokan tepat di samping pintu lift.

.

.

"Gaara?" pemuda bertatto ai di dahinya itu menoleh.

"Kau sudah kembali, Naruto?" tanya Gaara sambil mengambil minuman kaleng yang baru saja keluar dari mesin otomatis. Green tea.

"Eh, iya, aku baru kembali tadi sore. Villa Itachi-san benar-benar besar, hehe. Kau belum tidur?"

"Hm, sedang memeriksa laporan-laporan praktikum." Gaara membuka minuman kaleng miliknya dan meneguk isinya.

"Wah, pasti berat jadi asisten praktikum."

"Kau sendiri belum tidur?"

"Aku sedikit tidak bisa tidur. Haha." Naruto tertawa canggung lalu mengambil jus jeruk dan black coffee-nya. Gaara melirik dua minuman yang dipegang Naruto.

"Sasuke dan Itachi-san bertukar kamar lagi?"

"Aa… ahaha." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya?" bisiknya ke telinga Gaara. Wajah Naruto memerah, tersipu.

Gaara mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Percuma menyembunyikan hal dari teman baik, bukan?

"Aku kembali duluan, ya." Naruto melambai pada Gaara yang mengangguk kemudian memunggungi Naruto. Kamar mereka berlawanan arah.

Naruto berhenti di depan kamar nomor 519, kamar miliknya. Baru saja dia akan masuk, kakinya menendang sesuatu di bawah sana. "Hm?" Naruto menunduk untuk melihat sesuatu itu. Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang dibungkus kertas coklat berpita oranye.

"Hadiah?" Naruto meletakkan dua minuman yang dibelinya di saku kanan dan kiri celananya, lalu mengambil kotak itu. Dia melihat namanya tertulis di sudut bawah kotak. Hadiah untukku? Pikir Naruto.

Naruto membuka kotak itu dan melihat sebuah jam tangan yang sama persis dengan miliknya yang hilang. Sama persis, andai saja warnanya juga kuning bukan merah. Sedikit kecewa tapi Naruto tetap tersenyum, dia senang dengan hadiah ini.

"Eh? Tapi dari siapa?"

Sasuke, kah? Bisa jadi, lagi pula Sasuke memang bilang akan membelikannya jam yang sama kalau dia benar-benar menginginkannya. Tapi warna merah? Atau mungkin Kurama?

Naruto tersenyum, "Mungkin Kyuu-nii, soalnya dia memang suka dengan warna merah, kan?" Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Sebaiknya kutanyakan pada Suke." Putus Naruto sambil membuang kotak ke tempat sampah di samping pintu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ah, dia sudah tidur rupanya." Naruto meletakkan dua kaleng minuman yang baru di belinya di meja. Dia kemudian berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dimana Sasuke sudah tertidur, berbaring di sebelah Sasuke lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke.

Sebelum tertidur, Naruto memandangi jam tangan merah yang baru didapatnya. Lalu memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam jam tangan merah.

**Kuro_Chii**

Itachi akan mengetuk pintu kamar 521, kamar Kurama dan Sasuke, tepat ketika Sasuke sudah membuka pintu kamarnya. Itachi melihat ke dalam saat Sasuke hanya keluar sendirian.

"Kurama sudah berangkat dengan Sasori beberapa menit yang lalu, kalau kau mencarinya." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mendengar pertanyaan apa pun dari Itachi.

"Hn."

"Kau aneh, Aniki." Kata Sasuke setengah berbisik, tidak mau pemuda pirang yang berjalan di depannya mendengar obrolannya dengan Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Daripada mengawal kekasihmu, kulihat kau malah lebih sibuk mengawal kekasih orang lain." Sindir Sasuke yang merasa Itachi selalu mengganggu saat-saat dia bersama Naruto.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Apa salahnya sesekali memberikan kebebasan kepada kekasihmu sendiri?"

"Tsk! Kau bukannya sedang bosan dengan Kyuubi itu, kan?" tanya Sasuke, ada nada mengancam dari suaranya.

"Baka-Otouto! Walau pun aku bosan pada Kyuubi, aku tidak akan mengincar milikmu. Tenang saja." Itachi tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke. "Lagipula, tidak akan datang waktu dimana aku bosan pada rubahku itu."

Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi dari kepalanya kasar.

"Mengawal Naruto adalah tugas dari Kurama. Yah, meski aku sendiri sudah mulai lelah dengan tugas ini." Itachi mempercepat langkahnya dan menyusul Naruto yang berjalan di depannya.

Itachi melirik jam tangan yang dipakai Naruto. "Jam tanganmu baru?" tanya Itachi, setahu dia jam tangan dari Kurama berwarna kuning dan memiliki model yang sama persis dengan jam tangan yang dipakai Naruto sekarang. Apa Sasuke yang menyembunyikan jam tangan itu menukarnya dengan jam tangan yang sama persis? Tapi warna merah? Apa Uchiha bungsu bodoh?

"Oh, aku dapat hadiah ini semalam di depan kamarku." Jawab Naruto.

Itachi dan Sasuke saling pandang. Sasuke menggeleng. Bukan dia yang memberinya dan dia juga tidak tahu siapa yang memberi hadiah itu pada Naruto.

"Aku tanya Suke, katanya ini bukan darinya. Apa Kyuu-nii yang membelikannya untukku lagi?" Naruto memandang Itachi, berharap kekasih kakaknya ini tahu sesuatu.

Itachi mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin, kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kyuubi." Kurama memang sulit ditebak. Suka memerintah dan selalu seenaknya. Tidak suka jika dirinya dimintai sesuatu, tapi terkadang memberi sesuatu dengan tiba-tiba. Sering marah dan mengamuk tanpa sebab. Arrogant. Raja tega. Tapi ternyata masih memiliki ketakutan akan suatu hal. Menjinakkannya benar-benar hal yang berat dan merepotkan.

Bukan dari Sasuke. Apakah benar Kurama? Tapi warna merah, ini agak aneh. Pikir Itachi.

**Kuro_Chii**

Kurama dan Itachi duduk bersebelahan disalah satu kursi di perpustakaan kampus. Itachi duduk sambil menopangkan dagunya pada satu punggung tangannya, matanya terus menelisik wajah Kurama yang serius menatap buku ditangannya.

"Kyuu," panggil Itachi. Kurama tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap membaca materi yang akan diujikan minggu depan. Kurama sedang kesal, dia tidak pernah kesulitan dengan materi-materi elektro selama ini. Tapi kali ini, teori-teori ini membuatnya harus memutar otak, memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja lebih keras mencerna materi ini.

"Kyuu," panggil Itachi lagi dan Kurama masih mengerutkan alisnya di depan buku. Tidak sedikit pun membagi perhatiannya kepada Itachi.

"Kyuubi no Kurama~" kali ini telunjuk Itachi bermain, dia mecolek-colek pipi Kurama.

Kurama berdecak. Apa sih yang diinginkan keriput di sampingnya ini? Bisa tidak dia diam sebentar untuk membiarkan Kurama tetap konsentrasi?

"Diam, Keriput!" Kurama menepis telunjuk Itachi yang mencolek-colek pipinya dan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Uchiha sulung.

"Aku bosan, Kyuu." Itachi mengelus-elus punggung tangan Kurama yang tadi dipakai Kurama untuk menepis telunjuknya.

Hell, Kurama tidak meminta Itachi untuk menemaninya di perpustakaan. Salah Itachi sendiri kalau dia bosan saat ini, harusnya dia tidak mengganggu Kurama.

"Kau pulang saja kalau bosan!" Kurama menarik tangannya dari genggaman Itachi.

"Kyuuuu…." Itachi memanggil lagi, kali ini nadanya dibuat merajuk.

"Ck! Kau bisa diam tidak, Keriput parasit?!" tidak tahan, akhirnya Kurama teriak. Seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang kebetulan lewat di belakang Kurama dan Itachi, memukul kepala Kurama dengan Koran gulung yang dibawanya.

"Kau tidak tahu peraturan di perpustakaan, ya?"

"Cih!" Kurama akan menghajar penjaga perpustakaan itu kalau saja Itachi tidak menahannya untuk tetap duduk.

"Maaf," Itachi meminta maaf kepada penjaga itu.

Setelah penjaga perpustakaan itu berlalu, Itachi melepaskan tangannya yang berada di atas bahu Kurama yang tadi digunakannya untuk menahan Kurama agar tetap duduk. Kurama mengumpat tidak jelas sambil membanting buku yang dibacanya ke atas meja di hadapannya.

"Calm, Kyuu." Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat raut masam Kurama. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang melihat Kurama yang sedang kalang kabut seperti ini.

"Tenang? Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku jadi uring-uringan begini?" Kurama menarik kerah baju Itachi, untung dia sadar untuk menahan suaranya tetap rendah.

"Kau mau apa, Keriput?" Kurama melemaskan engsel-engsel persendian di tangannya hingga berbunyi gemeratak.

"Aku mau kita bicara, Kurama," kata Itachi tiba-tiba serius.

"Eh?" tentu saja Kurama bingung dengan keseriusan Itachi yang tiba-tiba. "Dari tadi kita juga sudah bicara, kan?"

Itachi berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk bahu Kurama, mengajak Kurama ke tempat duduk di pojok perpustakaan yang tertutupi rak-rak buku. Dimana mereka bisa bicara dan melakukan apa pun tanpa takut ada yang mengganggu. Karena Itachi memilih tempat duduk yang jarang didatangi oleh pengunjung perpustakaan.

Kyuubi menurut dan mengikuti Itachi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kurama begitu Itachi sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di situ. Kurama lebih memilih duduk di bingkai jendela yang berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Kau menghindariku?" sebenarnya ini pertanyaan yang paling bodoh yang bisa Itachi tanyakan pada Kurama. Sebenarnya tidak terjadi apa-apa antara dia dan Kurama. Baik-baik saja. Saat menghabiskan week end di villa miliknya tidak ada yang aneh dengan sikap Kurama. Malam ketika kembali pun, mereka masih melakukan hal-hal 'itu'. Yah, kalian tahu, lah, apa yang dimaksud dengan 'itu'.

Tapi setiap pagi, kenapa Kurama tidak pernah menunggunya untuk berangkat bersama? Mereka satu kampus. Ah, perintah mengawal Naruto. Meski dia tidak mau ikut mengantar Naruto ke kampus seperti yang diperintahkannya kepada Uchiha sulung, setidaknya dia bisa menunjukkan batang hidungnya kepada Itachi sebelum berangkat.

"Tidak." Jawab Kurama singkat.

"Tapi kau selalu berangkat kuliah tanpa menungguku."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kurama sambil menatap mata Itachi tajam. "Kalau aku harus berangkat kuliah bersamamu dan mengantar Naruto ke kampusnya sebelum aku ke kampusku sendiri, untuk apa aku menyuruhmu mengawal Naruto?"

"Kau begitu peduli pada Naruto."

"Dia adikku."

"Kurama…" Itachi beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Kurama. "Sasuke akan selalu ada di sampingnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan hal yang tidak jelas."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak ingin aku melindungimu?" Itachi semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Kurama.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

"Kukatakan dengan jujur padamu, aku lelah menjadi pengawal untuk orang yang tidak kucintai." Itachi menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Uzumaki sulung. Melumatnya agak kasar dan menuntut.

"Ita..." Kurama yang bermaksud untuk menghentikan Itachi, malah membuka akses untuk lidah Itachi mengeksplor rongga mulutnya.

"Nn."

"…."

"Aku tidak percaya siapa pun…" kata Kurama saat ciuman mereka berakhir.

"Aku tahu, dan kau percaya padaku seperti kau percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Ya, kan, Kyuu?" Itachi mengecup bibir Kurama singkat.

"Tapi dengarkan saranku untuk percayakan Naruto pada Sasuke. Hn?"

**Kuro_Chii**

Itachi yang mengawal Naruto selama ini adalah perintah dari Kurama? Sasuke baru tahu kalau siluman rubah itu sangat peduli pada Naruto. Lagipula untuk apa Kurama menyuruh-nyuruh Itachi untuk mengawal Naruto segala? Memang ada yang mengincar Naruto?

Gah! Kepala Sasuke hampir pecah karena begitu banyak pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab di otaknya. Sasuke tahu kalau Itachi memang mengenal Naruto jauh lebih lama darinya. Dan Sasuke tidak suka dengan semua itu.

Seandainya saja dulu Sasuke tidak memutuskan untuk mengikuti gurunya, Orochimaru, yang memberikan beasiswa sekolah selama tiga tahun di Otogakure. Dia menyesal karena selama bersekolah di Otogakure dia tidak pernah sekali pun menyempatkan diri untuk pulang ke rumah. Gara-gara tidak pernah pulang ke rumah itulah, dia tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan tetangga barunya, keluarga Uzumaki.

Memori Sasuke melayang ke saat dimana dia masih kelas tiga SMP dan sangat terobsesi dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan alam dan biologi. Karena nilainya di bidang itu cemerlang, maka Orochimaru, guru biologinya, menawarkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan SMA di Otogakure. Akhirnya kedua orang tua Sasuke melepaskan Sasuke di bawah perwalian Orochimaru yang pindah mengajar ke Otogakure.

Sasuke mendengus kesal saat mengingat masa-masa SMA-nya yang selalu dihabiskan di laboratorium biologi setiap ada waktu luang. Tidak ada teman, tidak ada perempuan cantik, dan tidak ada teman bermain kecuali ular dan serangga-serangga yang hidup di sana. Orochimaru yang menjadi walinya juga sudah tidak fokus mengawasinya lagi karena sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan guru kimia, Kabuto. Karena tidak tahan dengan kondisi _no life_ yang dijalaninya, maka saat pertengahan kelas dua SMA, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha.

Sasuke kembali teringat pada pesta kejutan yang dibuat ibunya untuk menyambut kepulangan Sasuke. Di sofa ruang tamunya duduk dua orang pemuda, satu berambut oranye kemerahan dan satunya berambut pirang. Di belakang ibunya berdiri seorang wanita berambut merah. Sasuke menduga kalau mereka adalah tetangga yang pindah ke sebelah rumahnya setelah dia pindah ke Oto, keluarga Uzumaki. Sesekali Sasuke melirik si pemuda berambut pirang yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Satu kata yang terpikirkannya saat itu, menarik.

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu tidak berwajah tampan juga tidak jelek. Standar. Tapi kedua bola matanya yang cerah dan cengiran yang menghiasi wajah tannya, membuat perhatian Sasuke menjadi lebih kepadanya. Awalnya Sasuke pikir perasaan yang dimilikinya hanya sekedar persahabatan dengan Naruto. Tapi mengetahui bahwa kakaknya saat ini bersama dengan Kurama, dia tahu kalau dia juga menginginkan ikatan, yang sama dengan yang dimiliki kakaknya untuk Kurama, dengan Naruto. Entahlah, mungkin ini adalah efek dari terisolasinya Sasuke dari wanita saat di Otogakure dan terjebak dengan gurunya yang gay.

Meminta Naruto untuk membalas cintanya adalah sesuatu yang sangat egois. Karena Sasuke tahu kalau pemuda dengan tiga garis di pipi itu tidak menyimpang seperti dirinya, Naruto menyukai salah satu gadis di kelasnya yang berambut merah muda. Belum lagi, kedua kakak mereka yang sudah berpacaran lebih dulu. Menjadi gay dan incest, sesuatu yang terlalu ekstrem untuk dimulai.

Tapi Sasuke hampir berteriak kegirangan, kalau dia tidak lupa menjaga image-nya, saat Naruto yang lebih dulu menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Sasuke dan berkata kalau dia tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke sedikit curang disini, Sasuke sengaja menghindar dari Naruto. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau keputusannya untuk menghindar saat itu berbuah manis seperti ini.

Tidak akan Sasuke lepas.

Dia terobsesi dengan Naruto melebihi obsesinya terhadap Biologi dulu.

Posesif.

Overprotektif.

Apapun itu, Naruto harus menanggung akibatnya karena sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak kesal. Dia jadi teringat betapa Kurama dulu membencinya karena mulai berpacaran dengan Naruto. Dan hal itu mengingatkannya pada perhatian lebih Kurama pada adik satu-satunya itu. Apa mau Kurama sampai memerintah Itachi untuk mengawal Naruto?

Apa ada suatu hal yang pernah menimpa Naruto yang diketahui oleh Kurama dan Itachi, tapi tidak diketahui olehnya?

"Kau kelihatan sangat kacau, Uchiha. Ada masalah?" tanya Neji, salah satu teman seangkatan Sasuke di jurusan Ekonomi-Bisnis.

Sasuke melirik Neji sekilas. "Bukan urusanmu," kenapa semua orang ingin tahu tentang apa yang dilakukannya? Pikir Sasuke kesal. Karena dia Uchiha? Karena keluarganya memiliki perusahaan besar di Konoha? Hah, seorang bangsawan seperti Neji pasti akan sangat senang kalau berhasil mencuri perhatian Sasuke meski sejenak.

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku suka mencampuri urusanmu. Kau tahu, aku tidak sama dengan para penjilat yang tergila-gila dengan orang sepertimu. Hanya saja, kau jangan memasang wajah yang mengundang simpati orang seperti itu." Neji mengibaskan rambut coklat panjangnya.

Sasuke tertegun dengan ucapan Neji dan ucapan bangsawan Hyuuga itu berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Neji lekat-lekat. Neji yang risih ditatap intens dengan mata dingin khas Uchiha itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

Ah, bukankah Hyuuga ini ada di Konoha saat Sasuke sedang di Otogakure? Mungkin saja Neji tahu sesuatu tentang Naruto yang belum diketahui Sasuke.

"Kau kenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Hm? Pemuda rambut jabrik yang cerewet itu?" Sasuke sedikit kesal karena kekasihnya disebut begitu oleh Neji. Well, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikan teman-teman SMA-ku? Aku satu kelas dengannya saat kau masih di Otogakure. Meski tidak satu kelas pun, aku yakin, hampir semua orang pasti mengenalnya," kata Neji.

"Hn?"

"Dulu ada orang aneh yang diam-diam selalu mengikutinya."

"Orang aneh?" Sasuke belum pernah mendengar masalah ini.

"Orang-orang yang berada disekeliling Naruto pasti akan celaka. Aku saja pernah hampir jadi sasaran orang aneh yang mengikutinya." Neji mengulurkan telapak tangannya, ada bekas jahitan di telapak tangannya. "Kau bisa mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi padaku, kan?"

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan Naruto?"

"Dia hampir bunuh diri karena orang aneh yang tidak pernah bisa ditemuinya itu tidak mau berhenti mencelakai orang-orang meski diminta. Tentu saja orang gila seperti itu tidak akan berhenti walaupun kau bersujud padanya. Tapi serangan orang aneh itu berhenti setelah Naruto mencoba melompat dari atap gedung sekolah."

"Ehem! Tolong semuanya perhatikan penjelasan saya," tegur Han-Sensei yang langsung menginterupsi cerita Neji.

Sasuke tercekat. Dia tidak tahu ada kejadian seperti itu. Kenapa masalah sebesar ini tidak ada yang memberitahunya?

"_Dia hampir bunuh diri…."_

"…_.Tapi serangan orang aneh itu berhenti setelah Naruto mencoba melompat dari atap gedung sekolah."_

Kata-kata Neji masih terngiang dipikiran Sasuke.

Kenapa Naruto tidak pernah cerita? Kenapa kakaknya atau Kurama juga tidak mengatakan apa pun padanya?

**Kuro_Chii**

"Nn…."

"Ngh…."

Kurama mendesah diantara sela-sela ciumannya dengan Itachi yang semakin lama semakin rakus dan menuntut. Mereka berdua sudah saling menindih dan topless di atas tempat tidur Kurama. Itachi menghentikan ciumannya dengan Kurama karena mereka berdua masih perlu menghirup oksigen. Itachi yang berada di atas Kurama tersenyum sambil membelai pipi Kurama dan berkali-kali menyerang leher dan dada Kurama, meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah dikulit putih Kurama yang terus melenguh. Tangan Itachi yang tadi membelai pipi Kurama sudah turun ke bagian bawah Kurama.

"…."

"Hh…."

"Kurama…." Itachi memanggil nama asli kekasihnya. Disaat-saat intim begini, Kurama memang paling benci dipanggil Kyuubi. Kurama tidak menjawab Itachi, dia sibuk berusaha menahan desahannya. Mereka di asrama dengan dindingnya yang rapat, mana mungkin Kurama mau desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar oleh orang lain. Bisa mati malu dia.

Meski tidak menjawab Itachi, tapi tangan Kurama bergerak nakal di selakangan Itachi. Itachi menarik celana dan boxer Kurama sekaligus, lalu menyodorkan ketiga jarinya kepada Kurama yang langsung dijilati oleh Kurama.

"Mm…"

"…"

'Klek'

'Klek'

Kurama berhenti menjilat ketiga jari Itachi dan menahan wajah Itachi yang mendekat ke wajahnya. Itachi berdecak lalu menyingkirkan tangan Kurama dari wajahnya dan lanjut menciumi Kurama. Pintu asrama Kurama berusaha dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kurama kembali menghentikan Itachi.

"Ck! Siapa, sih?" decih Kurama sambil berbisik pada Itachi untuk sabar dulu.

"Biarkan saja. Aku sudah menguncinya." Kata Itachi.

"Aku tidak suka kalau ada orang yang mengintip kegiatanku." Kurama akan berdiri dan menghajar orang yang ada di depan kamar asramanya.

"Mungkin itu hanya Sasuke yang baru pulang kuliah." Itachi menindih Kurama lagi lalu mencumbuinya. Itachi melesakkan satu jarinya ke dalam bagian bawah Kurama.

"Ah! Chi!" Kurama terkejut karena serangan Itachi yang tiba-tiba.

"Nn…"

"…."

'Ckrek'

Suara kunci dibuka dan pintu kamar Kurama pun terbuka.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu sambil berkacak pinggang, tangannya memegang kunci duplikat kamar Kurama yang sekaligus kamarnya.

Itachi menghentikan gerakan ketiga jarinya yang sudah masuk ke dalam Kurama dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Woy, Anak Ayam! Kan, aku sudah pernah bilang untuk nggak masuk kamar kalau kamarnya sedang kupakai!" teriak Kurama yang masih pada posisi ditindih Itachi dengan lubangnya yang dimasuki jari tangan Uchiha sulung.

Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan tajam kakaknya ataupun teriakan Kurama. Dia malah masuk ke kamar, menutup pintu lalu menguncinya. Tangannya menarik kursi yang ada di samping bed Kurama dan duduk disitu.

Itachi tersenyum sinis, mengerti bahwa adiknya sedang menginginkan sesuatu yang serius dengannya atau dengan Kurama.

"Ah…." Tanpa sadar Kurama mengeluarkan desahannya saat Itachi menarik ketiga jarinya keluar. Cepat-cepat Kurama menutup mulutnya.

"TIdak kusangka, kau punya suara yang manis, Kyuubi," puji Sasuke.

"Kau datang ke kamar bukannya untuk menonton adegan sex kami, kan, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi frontal, aura membunuhnya sangat terlihat. Itachi kesal karena Sasuke sudah mendengar suara desahan Kurama dan Itachi tahu kalau pujian Sasuke tadi bukan ejekan, Sasuke benar-benar merasa kalau desahan Kurama manis. Hal itu membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Ada yang perlu kutanyakan pada kalian."

"Segera tanyakan dan keluar dari sini, Ayam!" Dengan wajah merah karena menahan malu sekaligus kesal, Kurama menunjuk ke arah hidung Sasuke tidak sopan.

"Ini tentang Naruto."

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?" tanya Itachi santai. Dia merasa kalau pertanyaan ini akan diajukan untuknya.

"Beritahu padaku tentang hal yang terjadi pada Naruto saat aku masih di Oto."

Suasana langsung berubah hening. Kurama yang sedari tadi sibuk menyumpahi Sasuke dalam gumamannya, mendadak membulatkan matanya. Itachi yang menyadari perubahan emosi pada Kurama pun langsung berusaha mengelak. "Tidak terjadi apapun."

"Kalau memang tidak terjadi apapun, Kyuubi tidak akan berekspresi seperti itu." Sasuke menatap Kurama tajam. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa saat ini tangan Kurama sedang dikepalkan sangat erat.

.

.

_**TBC (Uhuk-uhuk tubercolosis)**_


End file.
